Unwritten
by tenkage onna
Summary: It all started one sunny day. And was followed by a journey that changed Nataku's life. natakugoku, in progress, based off of the song unwritten.
1. unwritten

well, i decided that,"hey! not enough original nataku/goku books, too many AU origional goku/sanzo books." now, dont get me wrong, but its true. there are NO goku/nataku books! none! so, i'm gonna fix that, not just by writing oneshots, but making an entire story. not really sappy, more humor, horror, action, and just a little bit o' fluff. its not really AU but it kinda is. this takes place 1000 years after everything started, from the time goku was sealed in that cave to after the story. so, this is in our time. well, enjoy!

warnings- character death, blood, gore, spoilers, yaoi, fluff, um...

reasons- it sounded cool...

pairings- nataku/goku, goku/sanzo, gojyo/hakkai, hakkai/kannan

rating- T to M

summary- one day their school goes on a field trip to the local mountains, and nataku finds something interesting.

"hey! koryu! i found something! come here, it...it looks like a boy."

disclaimer- i own NOTHING! that means nothing.

enjoy my crappy writing! XD

/I am unwritten,  
Can't read my mind  
I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning  
The pen's in my hand  
Ending unplanned/

Sunny, bright, agonizingly peaceful. That just about summarized the bus ride. It didn't help that Nataku, the annoying prankster, was sitting with Kouryu, the depressingly silent monk in training. Though he wasn't much of a monk in Nataku's opinion. More like a kid who just attended church for the free candy. But whatever he was, he was boring. Nataku was BORED! b-o-r-e-d. One should note how nice it was outside, how beautiful the temple looked and how large the peach tree was. But still, Nataku didn't seem to notice it at all. They had come all the way here for a field trip at school, and they were currently stopping at the temple.

"Now children, be respectful and dont break anything." A man said with a large fatherly smile.

The man had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, his smile calm and happy. He gave one boy, a red head, a look of exasperation even though he was smiling. "And Gojyo? Please dont drink the sake like you did last time."

Gojyo blushed,"Yes sir..."

Gojyo was an interesting boy, tall for his age with long ruby red hair tied in a messy ponytail. His eyes were a deep crimson, abnormal but pretty. He wore a loose white tank top and some brown jeans and boots. Next to him was a boy named Hakkai. He read a lot, and had glasses. His hair was short and deep brown color that cascaded over his right eye. Across from him was a girl, slim and pretty with soft and wavy chestnut hair. She laughed at the jokes that he made about the sound of the wording in their recent novel. Gojyo hated it. He despised it. Especially since he himself had a crush on Hakkai. Nataku always found the redhead funny, and wondered vaguely why he ever wanted Hakkai.

Their teacher instructed them on what to do, and how to do it. They were not allowed to wander out of eye site, they were not allowed to take things from the mountain, and they were to respect the monks and anyone else they were to meet. Of coarse Nataku didn't plan on the first two, as he was looking forward to exploring and was going to take whatever he wanted. That included any small statues that he could hide in his backpack. Or perhaps a chipmunk. He could train it to attack or steal from people! The thought made him grin. They all loaded off of the buss in a semi orderly fashion, and stopped at the entrance to the temple. There they were given a lecture and told a tale of a demon. That caught Nataku's attention(he wasn't listening XP)

"One thousand years ago, there lived a demon, one with golden eyes. He caused much mischief here, and was the ward of the great Genjyo Sanzo-sama. The mountain where you are to explore is where he was sealed in a cave, not once but twice. I doubt he is still alive, but if you encounter a boy up there, I advise you to turn around and run. He is not to be trusted."

Nataku blinked. Golden eyes? He had golden eyes! A demon huh? Well, Nataku grinned, I'll just have to go and see for myself then. As the monk finished they were lead away, and the raven haired boy couldn't help but notice the looks of scorn he was receiving. Some looked as if they were afraid, others looked as if they wanted him dead. He left quickly, and wasted no time in reaching the red haired boy, who was walking ahead of him. Gojyo was watching his crush talk happily with Kannan(the girl hakkai was talking to). The look of depression on Gojyo's face was hardly concealed.

"Why are you so depressed over someone who obviously doesn't love you?" Nataku muttered.

The red head didn't look at him as responded,"You'll understand when you fall in love with someone."

Nataku rolled his eyes,"As if. Girls are too demanding and guys are too lusty. No winning with either of the sexes."

Gojyo laughed at his friend's answer,"I suppose."

"I am right. Theres no such thing as a One True Love."

"So cynical! Guess your love life sucked, huh?"

"I never had one."

"...you poor poor kid."

The hike up was easy enough, and just as they reached the top they were told to go explore. The first thing Nataku did was sprint from view, towards the rockiest area. After all, a cave is usually by rocks right? Koumyo watched the boy dash off, and sighed before looking down at Kouryu with a smile. Kouryu met his teacher's smile with a frown, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Kouryu, would you go-"

"Yes master..." Kouryu cut him off, and sulked before running after Nataku.

Nataku wasn't halfway up the mountain before he heard his name being called by a painfully familiar person. The golden eyed boy groaned and turned around to see none other that Kouyru running up to him, out of breath and straining to finish the last five meters that separated the two boys. Nataku continued to walk backwards, grinning at how Kouryu glared at him for continuing. The blond growled in a way that told Nataku to stop if he valued his life. The black haired boy rolled his eyes and stopped, letting the other boy catch up with him. Once Kouryu reached him, he sent a withering glare at him.

"So," Nataku started, thinking of how to phrase his words, "What brings the great Houshi-Sama here? Come to catch me for your master?" He asked with a grin.

Kouryu let his glare darken, "Shut it. I came here to make sure you dont do anything stupid. Master Koumyo sent me." He explained.

Nataku rolled his eyes and turned back to the mountain, fully intent on ignoring and ditching Kouryu. He didn't like tag alongs that nagged and were no fun. And Kouryu was all that and an annoyance. So, he would lose him, and go searching for Demon Boy. The forest that surrounded the mountain wasn't very thick, and once they were through most of it, the two boys stopped and stared at what was left of a pathway that lay before them. It was elevated a little but a good bit of its bottom was smashed up and gone, leaving it almost inaccessible. Kouryu looked at it with a happy glint in his violet eyes.

"Well...guess we're not going up there." And with that he turned and walked away

Nataku ignored him and instead began to walk up the path, careful not to step on any cracks. Kouryu heard a rock clatter from the path and turned around, a disbelieving glare painting his face. He sprinted over to the pathway and gaped.

"Are you INSANE?!" He squawked.

Nataku looked back at him and blinked, pretending to think for a moment. "Nooo...why?"

The blond simply darkened his glare, "You psycho! That path is in ruins! You'll get killed on there!"

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes again, "Calm down will ya. I'm light, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Nataku! Get down! You'll fall!"

"Why do you care if I fall? huh? Its not your problem."

Kouryu opened his mouth then closed it, unsure of the answer. The raven haired boy ignored him and continued to climb the uneven path. Beneath it was a large gash in the ground, leading down to a rushing river two hundred feet below. If Nataku fell, nothing could save him. Kouryu looked at the path, then at the forest, then back at the path and let a frustrated growl before following quickly after Nataku. With every step the rocks shifted and crunched, making the blond wince. The pathway wasn't long, only about fifty or so feet, but one false footstep and it was game over. Towards the end was a raised mini mountain with a staircase carved into its surface. Both boys paused at the steps and Kouryu sat down.

"I'm staying here..." Kouryu muttered, needing to rest his feet and frazzled nerves.

Nataku simply walked up the stairs. "Fine by me."

The blond ignored him in favor of sitting down, trying to get his heart to calm down. Above him Nataku continued to climb the stairs, heedless of the dozens of spirit and demon wards lining the stone wall. The rocky wall was a weathered down yellowish color, like sand, and the seals looked new and old. The older seals were yellow with age, and almost completely torn to pieces. Nataku took a moment to look from his vantage point, noting how small everything looked and exactly how deep that gash was that he had walked across. It lead to a very very very high waterfall. Suddenly the thought of recrossing that monster of a fall made Nataku wonder if he could just live here...

On a brighter note, he could see the temple from here, as well as the part of the mountain he SHOULD be on right now. He snickered softly before eying the sun, and was relieved to see it wasn't even noon yet. His class was leaving at three. But just in case, he hurried up so he could find demon boy before he had to leave. The path stopped ahead of him, where it looked like the mountain had crumbled away, cutting the stairs off before they finished. It looked like the mountain had been sliced in half like a cake. Nataku stepped a little closer and peered over the ledge, seeing nothing but ruins of rock on the other side before he felt his fear of heights kicking in. The black haired boy stumbled back, and sighed in disappointment before he spotted a small stair case in the side of the mountain, about five feet from the broken ledge.

"Jackpot." He murmured gleefully before continuing up the stairs.

They seemed to lead on forever, leading up in a straight line. The ofuda(wards) seemed to increase in number by double as Nataku continued on, and trees and plants were becoming noticeable. The narrow stair way ended at a small grove with stone bars going across a rock face, like a cell. Frowning, Nataku walked slowly towards it, wondering if he had found the demon. The sounds of footsteps from behind him hardly surprised him, as he knew that Kouryu had been trailing behind tiredly. Coming up from the stairs, the blond paused tiredly, watching the amber eyed boy walk closer to an ofuda covered cell. His eyes widened slight fear.

"Nataku...?" He asked quietly.

Nataku looked behind him and grinned, "Shh, I wanna see before we leave, oh Wonderful and Wise Partypooper."

Kouryu scowled at the name before stepping a little closer. He couldn't help but flinch at the sight of all the ofuda...they were EVERYWHERE, like it rained ofuda just recently! Nataku stepped closer still, until he could peer through the bars and see what was inside. There inside was nothing but darkness, and Nataku groaned sadly. There wasn't any demon! He sighed, running his hands slowly down the rough stone beneath his palms. All that was for nothing. Suddenly the sound of fabric moving inside of the cave met his ears, and he thought for a moment maybe he was imagining it. That is until he saw a clawed hand-nay, TWO clawed hands scrape the dirty stone floor in an effort to crawl forward. For a moment his heart stopped beating.

Then two glowing gold eyes began to shine in the brief spots patches of light, much like his own. Nataku was frozen in place, not able to comprehend what he was seeing. Slowly, the boy crawled closer, a pair of heavy looking shackles keeping him from moving quicker. He stopped a few feet away from Nataku, blinking up owlishly, almost disbelieving.

"...Nataku?" He rasped in a whisper.

The boy's eyes widened impossibly wide and he gasped, shock overcoming him. He didn't turn from the boy as he called out, "H-hey Kouryu! I found something...it looks like a boy."

The blond froze, mind racing at the words. Kouryu walked quickly towards Nataku, looking inside the cage and for the first time in a long time in a long while, felt his jaw drop.

Well damn...

zwa! finaly finished! love this story. the song immeadiately sprung the idea up, but there'll be more to it than just this!

ofuda- talismans, spiritwards, those.

sake- rice wine.

enjoy!


	2. blank page

and so we begin again! chapter two! wee! yeah i know, i spelled abuncha names wrong. sucks ne.

buuuuuuuuuuuut anyways, lets get on with actually writing this ne? yeah...i know, i talk to much and dont write enough XDD...hahahahaheheheh heh heh...i'm a loser XD by the way, the mountain part where goku is on, isnt the same place he was first imprisoned. just thought i'd mention that.

onward!!!!!!

/Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find/

The boy looked back and forth between the two, but stopped once his large golden eyes landed on Kouryu. His eyes widened impossibly and he smiled widely.

"S-Sanzzo!!" he whispered.

Kouryu backed away from the bars, fear evident in his eyes. That creature just said something to him! Nataku was busy pushing past his shock, barely noticing how Kouryu backed away slowly. The golden eyed creature frowned in confusion, and scooted forward as much as he could, the chains restricting his movement. In the light, it was possible to see that the creature was not a creature, but a boy with long and thick looking dirty brown hair.

"S-Sanzzo, whatz w-wrong?" he asked, voice dry and scratchy from the lack of talking.

Blinking, Nataku overcame his shock and glanced at Kouryu, who looked like he wanted to bolt. "Oi, monk, whys he calling you Sanzo? Wasn't that the guy who the priest talked about?"

The blond didnt make any movement to show if he was saying, and the raven haired boy scowled. "Kouryu, you look like your about to wet yourself."

Whoever this boy was, he seemed surprised when Kouryu wasn't addressed as Sanzo. Blinking he mumbled, "Kouryu...? But... but your Sanzzo!"

Not that Nataku didnt enjoy this little weirdo, but he was becoming both annoying and confusing. And eery. Stepping closer, he ignored the blond's call for him to get away, and reached out a hand to the brunette. Said brunette glanced at the hand then at the owner of the hand and seemed to contemplate taking a hold of the hand. Memories flashed through his mind, images of blood and a boy who he once trusted and knew. The urge to back away was great, but the urge to take that hand and be free was greater.

Slowly, as if afraid, the brunette grasped the hand, and almost immediately, the chains fell off and turned to dust, as if to replay his first rescue. With the chains gone, the boy could easily slip through the bars, keeping his skin from the ofuda that clung to the prison cell. He felt safer outside of the cell, where he could run away at any given moment. He heard the Sanzo look alike yell at Nataku for releasing the demon. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, and glanced at the brunette who was quivering with the effort of standing after five hundred years.

"So... whats your name?" Nataku asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

The brunette boy blinked and frowned, "Son Goku..."

"So, this kid musta been the "demon" the old bag was talking about. Not to scary..." Nataku said, pouting in disappointment. He had expected something really scary.

Goku felt his eye twitch, "Oi, I'm not here for your enjoyment. And I'm notta kid!"

Kouryu had by now reached the stair case, ready to bolt at any given moment. "Nataku, stop talking to it! He might attack-"

"I am not an IT."

Kouryu would have replied if the ground hadn't gave a violent tremor. All three boys froze and looked around quickly. The mountain was suddenly silent, and the birds seemed to have disappeared. Goku paled at the strange aura that suddenly radiated from everything and everywhere around him. His eyes widened and he took off for the stair case.

"RUN!!!!"

Nataku glanced at Kouryu who looked like he might scream any moment now. The raven haired boy felt a tremor under their feet, and he grabbed Kouryu's hand and darted after Goku, the blond stumbling after him. The stairs weren't steep, but they seemed to take forever going down, and once they hit the open pathway that lead to the crumbled part of the mountain, they saw Goku half way down the steps already. Nataku didnt stop running, even though Kouryu shouted for him to.

Apparently, that was the correct choice of action, as the path began to shake violently and crumble after them. Like cake he thought. He could hear Kouryu shriek, and figured he must have seen the pathway behind him. Shadows loomed over them, and Nataku felt the sun's rays being blocked. Looking up, he saw a boulder hurtling towards them. He would have screamed, but by the time he parted his lips to scream, he no longer saw the boulder.

A hand wrapped around his middle and he was thrown over a shoulder, Kouryu probably experiencing the same treatment. He looked back where he had been a few seconds ago, seeing the boulder smash through the pathway he had been, hearing the roar of the rocks shattering. He suddenly felt ill. The stone stairway seemed to flicker by, the sounds of rock shattering, and of feet smacking against stone hurriedly.

By the time soft earth met Nataku's feet, he could just see the remains of the mountain shattering like glass, boulders falling like rain and dust covering the surrounding area like fog. Fear, awe, and terror swarmed his mind, and he was sure Kouryu wasn't fairing any better.

Well, he found the demon he thought as he fell backwards, blacking out.

Something bitter was wafting through the air it seemed, as even his dreams were penetrated by the stench. He raised a hand and pushed whatever was in front of his nose away, and cracked open an eye. The first thing Nataku noticed way Gojyo's dirty gym sock, dangling in his face. That explained one thing. The next was that he was in the temple they had visited. Sitting up quickly, and holding his stomach, Nataku felt like his stomach would explode at any moment.

"How'd you know that'd work Hakkai?" a familiar voiced asked.

Hakkai smiled and replied, "Gojyo's gym clothes could knock out an elephant Goku."

"I see." Goku said in awe, the pale and green color in Nataku's face not leaving until the sock was confiscated by a monk and taken into another room. Gojyo didnt seem to mind in the least. Looking around, Nataku couldn't seem to find Kouryu anywhere.

Looking to where Goku's voice came from, the dark haired boy blinked and frowned at the boy. Goku returned the blink, then waved with a cheery smile. "Ello."

"What happened...?" he asked warily.

The brunette took on a blank expression and replied, "You passed out after we got away from the mountain."

Everything seemed to come back at once, and his head throbbed. "Itai..." he murmured in pain, wincing. He nodded at Goku. "Wheres Kouryu?"

"Sanzo? He's talking to his teacher guy." Goku replied with a slight frown.

"Why do you call him Sanzo...?"

"Isn't that... his name?" the brunette asked hesitantly.

"No. Its Kouryu."

Goku looked confused. Maybe he was the demon the monk had mentioned. It was possible. He was locked in a jail cell with ofuda all around, hidden away and he looked like he hadn't seen a drop of water in decades. The possibility was actually sort of frightening. This guy could kill him in seconds or something! Maybe he ate people? Suddenly Nataku wasn't as happy to have found him as he had been.

"Are you... are you the demon?" he whispered, hoping Goku could hear him, yet also hoping against him.

"Yeah. Why?"

He felt sick again. "N-No reason..."

"So, after the tremendous trouble we've caused, " Komyo paused to glare at Nataku. "I believe we should be going."

Goku blinked and the words and implications around him settled in. They were leaving, not him. Fear seized him, and all at once he felt like he had when Sanzo died. Running up to Kouryu, who was about to board the bus, he pulled his sleeve frantically.

"Na San- Kouryu dont leave me here! I'm coming right?"

The blond scowled and yanked his arm back. "Go away."

Goku let go in shock and despair. From the windows of the bus, Nataku watched him. He leaned against the window, and he felt sort of bad for the brunette. Correction, he felt terrible. The kid looked absolutely petrified at the thought of staying in the temple. A monk dragged him away from the bus, muttering something nasty. Goku looked up and caught the raven haired boy's eye. For a moment memories and words and feelings from a time unknown returned to him.

A shiver went through his body and he shook his head and broke eye contact, looking away. In a few seconds the bus was taking off, and the image of the frightened brunette shrank until he wasn't even a blur. Slumping into the seat, Nataku tried to shake the shivers that still went through him.

"He got you to eh?"

Looking over quickly, he noticed Gojyo looking out the window absent mindedly. "The memories. You suddenly got them to just now, right?"

"H-How'd you-?"

"Happened to Hakkai and me, and then Kouryu when he came back from talking to Komyo. That kid's eyes... they're weird. I dont like em."

Blinking slowly, Nataku processed this and frowned deeply. His eyes... they were gold, like his own. But something about them wasn't quite right. He didnt understand why he felt that, but its what he knew. Goku was an odd kid, who had strange eyes. Thats all he knew and cared to know. The details could be left unsaid.

As Goku watched the bus leave, he felt immense fear take hold of him. Ge couldn't stay here. This time they wouldn't simply lock him up, and without Sanzo... without Sanzo he wasn't so sure he could get away with killing them now. Even with Sanzo, he wasn't sure he'd be let alone. There was always the law to take care of pests like himself as well. Ripping free of them, while there was only two monks, Goku took off. He shook off thoughts of homicide.

He didnt need to sink to their level, and he wouldn't let them drag him that low. He was fast, he could keep up with that bus or maybe hitch a ride on it, like he did a few times a couple centuries ago. He just couldn't stay here. That much was certain.

gasp :o drama galore ne. sorry if its choppy.

itai: ow

oi: hey!

ofuda: taslismans


	3. dirty window

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand its back!!!! amazed, arent we?? meh. oh well, not the real point.

_**darkarora-chan: **_thanks much, and heres your update ne.

_**RikkuNeko:**_ thank you, and sa DX poor goku, so abused.

_**khfreak116: **_yessir!!!

enjoysers.

As the bus moved farther from his vision, Goku forced more strength into his weak legs. He put as much power into them as he could, threatening himself that if he didn't catch that bus, he's never see a meat bun ever again. It was true actually, because the monks would surely capture him eventually, and he'd either be killed, or resealed away. Neither had a good outcome for him.

There was the sound of "bu-bump" as Goku launched himself onto the bus, digging his nails into the metal and hauling himself up to sit securely on its roof. From inside, everyone was looking to where the slits from the nails left. Nataku felt a brief feeling of unease before settling back in his seat. Its nothing, he told himself. That wasn't Goku. It WASNT.

"Woah, what was that?"

"It sounded terrible..."

"What could do that?"

"People people! Calm down!" that was a teacher. "We'll pull over and check in a second."

It did little to settle people's worry. Nataku shifted in his seat, and he thought he saw a bit of brown through the claw marks. A few seats up, he could see Kouryu pale at the sight. He wasn't sure about the blond, but Nataku could feel a presence up there, strong enough to give him goose bumps. It wasn't a bad one to say, but it was unnerving. Nataku had always been able to feel auras and the like, but this one wasn't like the ones from humans.

The bus pulled over as it had said it would, and the bus driver and a few teachers walked out to figure out what happened. For a full ten minutes, Nataku and Kouryu and Gojyo and Hakkai all shifted and looked around nervously. The other kids were busy chatting and gossiping, but they felt unnerved by the strange aura that was no long on the top of the bus. When the bus driver and the teachers came back, they concluded maybe a tree had done this.

Nataku wanted to argue that there weren't any trees that could tear through metal and leave marks like that, but settled back in his seat.

Goku had been worried when he heard what was going to happen, and was on edge as the bus slowed down to a stop on the side of the road. Quickly, once the bus door squeaked open, he hopped down to the ground, not making a sound as he landed. He could hear voices on the side of the bus, and quickly hid under the large yellow vehicle. Feet walked all around the bus for what seemed like hours.

"What do you could have done this?

"I don't know..."

"Komyo? What do you think?"

A pair of black shoed feet walked dangerously close to Goku's hiding place, pausing. Something told Goku that this Komyo person knew he was there. There was a slight hum before he replied, "I don't know what could have done this. Perhaps a tree?"

He was hiding something, they were sure, but nodded slowly and boarded the bus once more. Goku almost let out a breath of relief, but a voice scared him back to the present.

"You can come out, I know your there."

Goku frowned deeply and contemplated doing so. Komyo didn't seem bad, not once since they had first met. Thinking this over for a few seconds, he slowly conceded and crawled out from under the bus. The man's gaze never left him as he slowly stood up and patted off the dirt that clung to his body. Settling to scowl at the older brunette, he waited for him to say something.

"I assume you did that?"

"Did what?"

"The claw marks."

Goku puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, looking away with a snooty look that gave away his answer. "Maybe..."

He could see Komyo look at the bus then to him and the man smiled. "If your going to tag along, you might as well ride inside the bus. I'm sure it'd be much safer and much more comfortable."

The brunette "demon" contemplated the offer, cocking his head to the side before a scowl covered his slightly pale face. "Your a monk."

"Priest actually."

"Whatever. Your with those bastards who're probably after me. How do I know you wont just turn around and turn me in?"

"You don't. But didn't you want to see Kouryu or Nataku? Isn't that why your here?"

At that, Goku let his scowl slip away a little. "How do you know?"

"It was obvious." Komyo explained.

Goku's scowl returned, but he was more embarrassed than angry. But if this man would really let him, he'd take the offer. If only to see Sanzo again... "Fine then."

The man smiled happily, "Good then."

When Komyo boarded the bus, everyone immediately looked to the boy that followed him on. Kouryu and Nataku nearly fainted. Goku looked around to find Kouryu before dashing over as quickly as possible and tackle glomping him, to which Kouryu freaked out over.

"H-Hey you freak! Stop that!!" he cried, elbowing Goku off of him.

Across from him up a few seats, Nataku was kneeling on his seat, watching over the top of it. He couldn't believe Goku was here. And so casually? What about those monks? The brunette looked visably hurt by the rejection, and looked to the fake leather of the seat. Nataku felt bad for him.

"Hey, Kouryu, be nicer to him..." he called.

The blond scowled at him, "Why should I?"

"Cause he likes you, so you should be nice."

"Maybe YOUR the one who likes HIM." Kouryu retorted, smirking at the look he got in return.

Nataku's eyes were wide, and his mouth tightly closed in a thin line as a light blush formed over his face. He felt his eye twitch before turning and sitting down quickly with a huff of indignation. The nerve of him! Nataku glared at the seat in front of him and ignored the small chuckles from Gojyo. He didn't like the damned demon kid, he was just defending him. Trust wonderful little Kouryu to turn it into something different!

Next to Kouryu, goku blinked and thought for a moment. What just happened? Poking the blond next to him, he asked, "Whats wrong with Nataku?"

"The little queer has a crush."

"I DO NOT! And I'm notta queer you bastard!!" Nataku shrieked, back over his seat again and glaring daggers at the now angry Kouryu.

"What proof do you have?"

Nataku didn't answer. Kouryu smirked. "See? Theres my proof!"

"Shut it you prick!"

"Queer!"

"Bastard!"

"Gay!"

"Asshole!!"

"Children children, PLEASE!" Komyo shouted, angry. Both boys turned to their teacher and automatically pointed fingers at each other, exclaiming "He started it!" in unison. The man sighed, wondering if he should just quit while he could.

"We've had a long day today, and none of us needs a shouting match. Settle down please."

Both boys muttered and sank into their seats, looking away from each other. Goku frowned and wondered what he had done wrong to set this off. He vaguely recalled arguments like these staring between himself and Gojyo, but it was such a long time ago. He hardly remembered them.

After two hours of riding the bus, Goku was strongly reminded of when they rode in Hakuryu, and the small little disputes between Kouryu and Nataku reminded him of himself of Gojyo. The ones who looked like Gojyo and Hakkai kept somewhat quiet, and the brunette found a quiet Gojyo a bit unnerving. He wasn't used to such an occurrence.

Finally, the bus stopped at school. Everyone filed out, but when it came time for himself to follow, he was stopped by Komyo. Blinking, he looked up and frowned.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, am I right?"

Goku shook his head, and realized the issue. He didn't have anywhere to go to now that he was free. Sulking a bit, he sighed. The man looked around and called Kouryu over. The blond came running over, slowing when he noticed Goku and glared at him.

"Yes master?" he asked, looking up at Komyo.

Komyo thought for a moment before asking, "Why don't we have Goku stay with us?"

The blond immediately protested, "No way! Master, he's a demon, theres no way he can stay with us!"

"He has no where to go to."

"Well, I refuse to let him stay with us!! I despise him!" he spat, a dark glare aimed at the saddened brunette.

"Whats goin' on?" Nataku asked, just then getting off the bus.

All three males looked at him and Kouryu narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you make him stay with the queer? I'm sure he'd love that."

"Shut up Kouryu." Nataku hissed, glaring, and Goku could just tell that they were going to fight again.

"Make me!"

"BOYS!!" Komyo shouted, making the two arguing boys stop and wince. "Nataku, would you let him stay with you?"

"My dad doesn't much like strangers..." Natatku replied, a blank look on his face.

"I'm sure he'd understand if I sent him a letter as to why Goku would be staying there."

"..." the raven haired teen stayed quiet, knowing that his father would protest anything that had to do with someone staying over for more than an hour. Plus from the strange looks he got from Goku when Kouryu called him "queer" told him the brunette demon boy was a bit hesitant to stay in the same house as him. To be honest, he wasn't queer at all, Kouryu just called him that because, even at the age of fifteen(1) he hadn't had one date or even a crush on any girl.

He didn't have time to anyhow.

"Goku, would you mind?" Komyo asked, looking over to the brunette and smiling gently.

Goku glanced at the blank and slightly bitter look on Nataku's face, then at the look of utter hatred on Kouryu's and shook his head. Anything was better than that. "No."

"Okay then, you'll be going home with Nataku then." he said, then, with a wave and a goodbye, left with Kouryu following him.

The two boys watched the two dissapear into the setting sun, Goku sad and Nataku just watching. Heaving a large and depressing sigh, Nataku turned, slung his book bag over his shoulder, and began to walk home. "Come on then..." he called, Goku following after him slowly.

They walked in silence for the better part of the walk, Goku looking around curiously at everything. Things had deffinately changed a lot in five hundred years. There were cars, and tall buildings, and odd houses. He hadn't seen half of this before. Granted, they did have things like this before he was reimprisoned, they hadn't been on such a scale as these. His wide gold eyes traced the path of a rocket as it went through the sky, barely moving to his eye.

"Whats that...?" he asked, pointing at the tail of white, watching the rocket.

"A rocket I think..."

"Oooh"

It was quiet again, and Goku was to busy absorbing in all the sights to notice it had become slightly awkward and tense. After a bit, Goku ceased to look around excitedly, and became bored with the sky. A terrible pain ripped through his stomach, and he lifted a slightly pale hand up to hold it, feeling like he might puke any minute now if the pain didn't let up soon. It had been so long since he felt hunger, that it was almost unbearable now.

"I'm so hungry..." he murmured in agony, drawing Nataku's attention.

"Whens the last time you ate?"

"Five hundred and something years ago..."

"What?!" Nataku yelped, spinning around to look at him in shock.

The brunette nodded and repeated himself. "Five hundred and something years ago."

"How're you alive?"

"I think it was the ofuda."

"I...see. Well, when we get to my apartment, you can eat something there."

"Kay!"

With that the silence over came them once more until they reached Nataku's apartment building. The place was huge, Goku thought. Where could Nataku live in this place? The raven haired boy walked up a flight of stairs, and Goku followed after him. For as big as it was, it paled in comparison to Sanzo's temple. Once they came to a door, Nataku paused and dug through his pockets for his keys, while Goku looked around boredly. The new world became a bit boring after he got off the bus.

There was a click and Nataku pushed open the door, sighing as he walked inside slowly. Glancing back he saw Goku following. He dropped his backpack on the pulshie carpet, stretching. All in all, today was hell. Climbing up a mountain, then running down as it somehow just crumbled, meeting a demon, dealing with Kouryu (which isn't so bad really, but he's so serious!), and now he'd have to convince his father to let a demon stay with them. A starving, smelly and dirty demon from a thousand years ago, stay here.

This probably wouldn't go well.

Thankfully, his father wasn't going to be back from some business trip fro a few more days, so maybe he could figure something out by then. Goku was looking around, rubbing his growling stomach and from the longing glance at the fridge, he could tell the brunette wanted to eat. Feed him, get him to bathe, then he'd go to sleep. That was the plan for today.

Walking over to the fridge, Nataku opened it and looked over at Goku, "So, anything in particular you'd like?"

"Meat buns!" Goku cheered.

"I...don't think i have any of those."

"Waaah!!"

"Anything else?"

Goku shrugged, pouting a little but cheered up again. Food was food, and after five hundred years of no food, Goku wasn't that picky so long as it was good. "Anything edible."

Nataku frowned, "Thats vague..."

"Well, what do you have?" Goku asked walking over and peering into the fridge.

There wasn't a giant heap of food, but Goku decided it'd do. Pointing in, he smiled brightly. "All of it."

Nataku followed his gaze, looking back from the fridge and Goku in shock. All of it? "What?" he asked.

"All of the food. I want all of it!" Goku restated, pouting at the look he got.

"No way!" Nataku cried.

"B-But why not??"

"My dad will kill me if the whole fridge is empty when he gets back!"

Goku pouted, making the most adorable face ever. Feeling his eye twitch a little, Nataku crossed his arms, trying to ignore the look. The eyes got bubbly and sparkly, and if it was possible, Nataku would swear Goku's head had grown. "Nataku, please, I'm so hungry!" the brunette whined loudly. Twitch twitch. "No."

"PLEASE."

"NO."

"I'M WASTING AWAY!!!"

Glowering, the boy ignored Goku the best he could as he fished around the fridge for something to make. After a few minutes, sniffling could be heard, and Nataku's conscience gave a jerk, and he sighed loudly. Turning he glared darkly at Goku, who sniffled and wiped at the huge tears in his eyes.

"FINE."

yes, tis looooooong. but oh well! yes, they be fifteen. except goku, he's still way too short and nineteen (nods) what, time had to have passed while they traveled in the anime!! but chya, enjoy. btw, i have nothing against gays, so dont flame me about that.


	4. reaching

OMFG its done. (passes out) sya, i'm sleepy now.

_**Nebelkind- **_as do i to be honest. i always thought of goku like he was little till just last chapter, he just doesnt act very old.

warnings: OOCish? slight nataku-abuse? GOKU SHOPPING?! omg, the horror...

inspiration for this chapter: i'm a bitch by meredith brooks (cause it seems to fit this chapter in meh head.)

enjoy i hope

xxxxxxx

/open up a dirty window,  
let the sun illuminate  
the word that you cannot fine,  
reaching  
for something in the distance  
so close you can almost taste it-/

Two hours after Goku had entered Nataku's home found both boys sitting at the dinner table, food covering every last inch of the round table. Nataku eyed all the food, wondering how on earth they'd eat it all. They were only two young boys, and this...was the entirety of the food in his fridge. His father would kill him... Goku, oblivious to the raven haired teen's suffering, grinned happily. Just the scent drove him crazy! He wasnt sure he could stand to just stare at it any longer. After a few seconds, Goku broke his chopsticks apart and dove in, not really caring that he hadn't thanked anything for his meal.

Nataku stared in a mixture of disgust and awe as the vast amounts of food was quickly devoured, not a hint of manners anywhere to be seen as the brunette stuffed his face. God, just WATCHING Goku eat made him sick, but the sounds...his face twisted into a queasy look, and he couldn't even look at his own plate. Goku continued his feast, unaware of how sick he was making his new landlord of sorts. Landlord...that just clicked in Goku's head. Whenever they were staying at inns, they had to pay... Goku wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

Glancing up, the brunette raised an eyebrow at Nataku's pale face. "Waffs wong?" he asked around a mouth full of god only knew what.

Nataku twitched, placing a hand over his mouth as slowly as he could. "Swallow your food before you speak, you glutton."

Chewing a few more times, the brunette swallowed his food and repeated himself. "Whats wrong with you?"

His eye twitched as he stared at Goku incredulously. The nerve...! "Your eating like a damned pig...its gross."

Goku blinked, then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just so hungry, I didn't really notice."

The raven haired teen waved a hand in dismissal. "Just...eat slower. And wipe your face."

Nodding, the older male scrubbed his face on his bare arm, not noticing that he now smeared soy sauce and ketchup and mayo and god knew what else on his arm. If anything, Nataku only felt sicker. Goku continued to devour the food, pausing when he noted Nataku's plate was untouched. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Not hungry?"

He shook his head, refusing to even LOOK at the food before him. Goku grinned, leaning over and plucking Nataku's full plate from its spot and setting it reverently upon his empty plate. Without any hesitation or concern for the small spot where Nataku had been eating from before Goku made him sick, the brunette inhaled the food. Watching in ill hidden disgust, the younger teen turned away and pushed from the table.

"I'm going to puke now." he said quickly, and for a moment, he actually felt he might.

Goku frowned, sticking his tongue out. "I cant be that gross." he mumbled indignantly.

He received a withering glare, and went back to eating, Nataku going ahead to the bathroom. When finally all the food was gone, and all the plates empty, Goku leaned back in his chair, content. Oh, how he had missed food. It had been much too long since he last tasted it. He relaxed against the chair, ears perking at the sound of running water. He stood up, stretching tiredly and followed the sound. Down the hall, and to the left was an open door, yellow light pouring from it, and when Goku peeked inside, he froze.

Looking up from readying the bathtub, Nataku raised an eyebrow. "What, never seen a bath before?"

Goku glowered at it. Oh he remembered them. He remembered how Sanzo made him take a bath at least twice a week. Oh, how he hated baths... "I've seen them before..." he muttered darkly.

Frowning, the younger teen replied, "Y'dont seem too happy about it."

"I HATE baths."

Nataku snickered. "You sound like a little kid."

"I'm nineteen...I'm not little." Goku said, keep well away from the bathtub.

"Nineteen?" he frowned. "Your so...short though." he said, unsure of what to describe Goku as.

The brunette bristled at the comment. "I am NOT short! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"

"Your a thousand years old. I don't think its gonna happen if it hasn't already."

"Oh, shuddup!" Goku snapped, crossing his arms and pouting.

Rolling his eyes, Nataku gestured to the bath. "Your not touching any of my furniture until you bathe."

"Then I'll just run away!"

"Where to?"

"..." he hadn't thought about that.

"Exactly. Now, into the tub. My dad will kill me if you make a mess." Nataku said, grimacing at the idea of his father coming home to stained white couches and sheets. Oh that would end just wonderfully, he was sure.

Goku looked away, crossing his arms with a snooty expression. "No." he said simply.

"Do it or I'll never feed you again."

Goku stiffened, blanching. "W-What?" he said, turning around quickly in horror. Oh tell me he didn't say what I think he said! Goku thought.

The raven haired teen had a smug expression on his face, happy that Goku was starting to listen. "If you don't take a bath, I wont feed you ever again."

"Thats inhumane!"

"So is making me smell you from ten feet away!"

"B-But-!"

"No buts!"

Biting his lip with bubbly eyes, the brunette felt strangely abused. "Fine!" he huffed.

Nataku grinned. "Glad you see it my way." he commented, making his way out of the bathroom. Goku watched him go with a glare, but inside, the hamster wheel was turning. He walked into the steamy room, closing the door with his foot. Nataku wanted him clean? Okay. He'd take a bath then. But he was going to make sure Nataku never asked him to bathe again. A dark smirk grew on his face as he glanced at the water and bottles of soap and shampoo.

Nataku heaved a sigh as he slumped onto the couch, too tired to even pick up the remote. Not that there was anything to watch right now anyway. Oh what a day, he thought. He wasn't sure what made him more tired, the temple fiasco, or trying to cook all that food. He settled on both. Sighing, he wondered what to do. He couldn't really think of anything...god he wanted to sleep. Rubbing at his eyes, he yawned. No no, he couldn't sleep. Nataku had no idea what Goku would do while he was out right now. He looks human, but he's not, he reminded himself. It wouldn't be smart to let his guard down around the demon.

He stretched, blinking slowly. Without meaning to, he closed his eyes, dozing off in a light sleep. An hour passed, and when Goku finally peeked out from the bathroom, he was relieved to see his keeper asleep. Now that Goku was clean, he felt just a little bit better. His hair was tangled, but clean, and his skin was as clean as he could get it. Tip toeing into the living room, he frowned. Nataku looked really tired...the brunette wondered if he should be this cruel, but after another moment, the thought was gone.

Prodding the boy with a clawed finger, Goku grinned. "Nataku, I'm done."

Another prod awoke the sleeping teen, who frowned. He was so comfy... "Wha? Goku? Your out?" he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Yup."

"Mmm..."

Goku wasn't sure what "mmm" meant, but he decided it was due to the boy's tiredness. Standing slowly, Nataku stretched, scratching at his head. Making his way to the bathroom to inspect the damage, the teen slowly shook himself awake. When he looked into the room, however, all sleep fled his mind instantly, and he could only gape in horror. The bathroom was SOAKED. Soap hung from the ceiling, the mirror, hell, it hung from a tooth brush! The floor and rug was soaked through with a mixture of shampoo and water, and the bath tiles were caked in dirt. From behind him, he heard the light steps of Goku, not turning to see him. Even if he did turn around, he'd only strangle the teen.

"Oh, sorry, I made a little mess. Hope you don't mind." Goku said, a light tone in his voice.

Nataku gaped at the room, not answering as the brunette began to walk away. Turning quickly, he glared at the retreating teen's back. "DAMMIT GOKU, GET BACK HERE!" he yelled, dashing forward and tackling him. The night ended with both teen's nursing bruised cheeks and rug burn from fighting on the floor.

Goku yawned widely, dragging his sleep logged body to the dinner table. Nataku was busy cleaning dishes he had neglected last night in his mad rush to clean the bathroom before anything stained. Goku slept through the whole thing, but he could tell from the circles under the raven haired teen's eyes that he hadn't gone to bed until late. He fought back a snicker, seating himself at the dinner table, where he could see into the large kitchen. Nataku put away the last dish, turning slowly to glower darkly at Goku, who almost flinched away. Somehow, he didn't feel safe with an angry, grudge holding boy cooking his food.

"Morning!" he chirped, grinning.

Nataku's eye twitched, and he forced out a bitter and tired, "morning." before turning away and hanging his head and he unrolled his sleeves. Turning to smile sweetly at the brunette, the teen said, "I suppose you'll be wanting breakfast then, as starving as you are."

Goku nodded, eyes filled with joy and trust. "Yeah!" he cheered.

The smile grew wider, and if Goku paid any attention to it, he'd note the sinister look on the boy's face. "Well then. Here you go." he said turning around and walking to the counter. Goku all but squirmed in his seat, hunger getting to him. When Nataku turned around without any food, and slapped a piece of paper on the table hard enough to make it shake, Goku found he was slightly confused.

The smile turned cruel. "Well then, heres the shopping list."

Goku looked from the list to Nataku, to the list then back to Nataku slowly, his mind a bit foggy with denial. "What?"

"You heard me."

"B-But, I cant shop! I don't even know this place's currency!" Goku protested.

Nataku smiled still as he reached into his pocket and set a couple dozen colorful notes on the table, to which Goku found familliar. "I'm sure you still remember this?"

Goku stared, finding that he did remember the money still. Biting his lip, he looked up and frowned. "B-But..."

"Your shopping for the food you devoured. After I cleaned up that god forsaken bathroom after you, you better go shopping. I may not be a demon, but I swear you'll suffer if you don't get out of here right now and bring back food." Nataku said, growing closer to Goku with each word, his aura growing more homicidal as he spoke. Goku gulped quietly, experiencing a bit of deja vu as he was threatened.

Nodding quickly, the brunette took the paper and the notes. "Y-Yessir!" he said, shoving the papers in his pocket.

As the older teen dashed out of the apartment, Nataku smiled to himself. Well, that was one less thing to worry about. With a final look at the door, the raven haired teen made his way to the couch and flopped down, instantly falling asleep once he made himself comfy.

The streets were busy, and Goku felt almost claustrophobic as he made his way to a super market. God, what happened while he was sealed away? It was like China doubled! Wincing as he heard the honking of horns, Goku figured thats probably exactly what happened. Nataku hadn't given him any directions, simply to buy food, so Goku wandered for a bit before he found a super market. He wasn't worried about getting lost, for if he backtracked a corner, he could still see the apartment building Nataku lived in. No one payed his messy clothing or tangled hair any attention as he entered the store, something Goku found relieving. He didn't care about his appearance, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself.

Pulling the list from his pocket, the brunette read off the contents, wrinkling his brow as he studied the list. Geez, he didn't know what half of this was! Whatever it was, he didn't care. He'd just buy it, and then get the hell out of here. It was almost no problem finding the items, however, the words "make sure to spend cheap!" on the bottom of the list made the task difficult. He couldn't compare prices for shit. Hakkai had always done that for him in the past, he simply carried it all.

Scratching his head, he frowned deeply. It was then that a soft voice caught his attention. "Do you need any help?" a woman behind him asked.

Blinking, Goku smiled sheepishly. "Yeah actually... I don't know how to compare prices..." he admitted.

The woman (in her early thirties at best) frowned. "Oh. Well, here, let me help..."

An hour later, Goku heaved a sigh of relief as he paid for the last of the food. Finally! It was all over! Turning a little, he smiled and thanked the woman, who smiled softly. She had been a great help, explaining what he was buying for starters. By the time Goku left the place, his arms were loaded down with bags, but he could shop now at least. By the time he was at the stair case to the apartments, he found his arms were numb from carrying the heavy bags, and he groaned, letting them go slack for a moment.

"God that hurts...least its almost over." he mumbled to himself, standing up and making his way up the stairs after he got the feeling in his arms back.

He opened the door with marginal difficulty, all but panting when he finally made his way inside. He instantly dropped the bags, slumping onto the floor. "It feels like I'm carrying friggen rocks...!" he sobbed, wondering what happened to his muscles. They felt non existent, but that was probably due to their lack of use in the last five hundred years. Sighing, he dragged himself to his feet, dragging the bags along with him. He remembered that there were frozen things in them, and if they went bad, he'd have to do this all over again. Lord knew he didn't need that.

"I swear, I'll never shop again!" he declared as he entered the kitchen, shoving things into the freezer and fridge, leaving whatever didn't need to be frozen on the counter for Nataku.

"Come to think of it, where IS Nataku...?" he asked aloud, making his way to the living room.

Nataku shifted in his sleep, mumbling before settling on his side. That was how Goku found him, and while the brunette was pissed off and tired, his bitterness seemed to leave him for the moment as he watched the sleeping teen. Rolling his eyes, he made his way into the chair next to the couch and flopped onto it, sighing happily at the fluffy material. Leaning back and shifting, he made himself comfy before falling asleep as well.

xxxxx

OMFG this was all written in one sitting. my back aches not x.x but er...sya, s'like eight pages right there. a new record for me (waves a flag happily)

er, i have no idea how china's currency works, so i'm just going to be vague. if anyone has the patience to explain it to me, go right ahead, but until i actually know how it works, i'm avoiding writing it like i know what i'm talking about.

no japanese to know this chapter, hope you vaguely enjoyed


	5. breaking tradition part 1

OH EM EFF JEE

tis up!! D8 shocking i know. er, warning wise, probably just OOCness. and slight fluff. but thats nothin compared to the next chapter, hopefully.

_**Nebelkind- **_probably, it'd be odd to just leave goku home for hours at a time...and potentially dangerous to nataku's apartment D8 but sya.

_**MelloxChocolate- **_i already replied, but i'll say it again, just in case anyone else wants to know. in this, nataku is around fifteen, reincarnated. goku is about nineteen, and gojyo and hakkai are around maybe seventeen. (scratches head) all but goku are reincarnations of the ones in the show, cause goku was resealed. it'll make more sense once i get more up, i assure you.

inspiration for chapter: up till goku's second dream? no bloody idea. after that, island in the sun by weezer.

anywho, onward! hopefully, this'll be a decent fillerish chapter, somehow answering some questions.

sya, enjoy!...maybe??

llllllllll

They were running. All around them the walls were crumbling, and Goku was amazed that they even made it out before the whole building came down. They watched the building fall to pieces, breath caught in their throats. Gojyo was the first to let out a long sigh, still watching the crumbling tower.

"God, its over..." he mumbled, unable to believe it.

Goku bit his lip, nodding slowly. They had killed Gyuumao, after an entire years worth of fighting and traveling. Inside the tower were the bodies of their former enemies, Kougaji-tachi amongst them all. While he was unbelievably relieved to finally be finished with this mission, a part of Goku mourned the deaths of Kougaji and his friends, and part of him wanted the mission to not be over. Slumping onto the ground, he sighed heavily, eyes closing for a long moment.

"Its over..." he mumbled to himself.

The group was uncharacteristically quiet as they picked themselves up, loading into the jeep that night. None of them felt safe camping out near the ruins of their enemy's base. And while no one would admitt it, they all felt a lingering sadness, and Hakkai had thought they should leave, hopefully to lessen the heavy silence that settled over their mismatched group. The town a short bit away was where they rested, and everyone settled around a table in the restaurant portion of the inn.

They ate silently, and Gojyo paused. After a second, he reached over and plucked a spring roll from Goku's plate. The effect was instant, and soon the two were shouting like they had before they came here. It was just like old times.

"They're just like kids." Hakkai commented, smiling lightly and allowing Hakuryuu to eat from his chopsticks.

Sanzo fought back a smile, sighing. "Just as loud as kids to..." he agreed.

None of them would ever admit it, but they were relieved to argue at the dinner table like old.

A finger prodded Goku from his sleep, rough but gentle. Grumbling, the brunette tried to squirm closer to the back of the reclining chair, instinctively reaching for Sanzo. When all he grabbed was a throw pillow, Goku forced himself to open his eyes, trying to fight off the oncoming depression as he realized it was all a dream. He blinked back tears and slowly sat upright, frowning when he noticed the familiar face.

"You okay?" Nataku asked, stepping back a bit.

The brunette shrugged. "Mfine. Bad dream is all."

"You were crying." the younger teen said, looking away in embarrassment, if only for Goku.

Goku froze, and reached up, grabbing at his cheeks. They were wet still, and he grimaced. "Ugh..." he muttered.

A tissue was gently shoved into his face, and Goku plucked it from the pale hand, mumbling as he blew his nose and scrubbed at his tear streaked face. "Thanks..." he mumbled, balling up the tissue.

"Welcome." Nataku replied, watching the brunette. After a moment, he asked, "What was it about?"

Goku frowned. "The last time before Sanzo died." he admitted.

The raven haired teen winced. "Ah."

They were silent, an air of awkward silence drifting over them. Neither knew what to say, what with the topic. Figuring he knew a way to fix the atmosphere, Nataku forced a smile. "I'm gonna go make lunch. Anything you want? That isnt the entirety of my kitchen?"

The brunette pouted, but took a moment to think. Nibbling his lip in thought, he decided on one thing. "Spring rolls."

Blinking, Nataku frowned a little. "Spring rolls?"

"Yeah."

Shrugging, Nataku made his way to the kitchen, wondering if they even had anything to make those with. Goku settled in the chair again, looking around. The apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. From the living room, he could see the entrance hall, that lead into the kitchen or the living room. If you went straight, you would either turn left for the kitchen and go straight and from there, four doors lined the walls. On the left were two doors, the first being the bathroom and the second being a closet. On the right opposite wall, were two more doors, one being Nataku's room (Goku slept in there last night) and the other being a mystery door. Probably Nataku's father's room, he decided.

To be honest, Goku wondered how they didn't get lost in here. But then, maybe he was just directionally challenged. Sanzo had said it many a time, but Goku somehow didn't think that was it. He always seemed to be able to navigate the halls of the old temple, sufficiently escaping the monks. Smiling a little at the memories, he stood up, looking around slowly. Not much was different, except for maybe for that strange box and the few tangled wires and smaller boxes beneath the cabinet the larger box sat on.

"Whats that thing do...?" he mumbled, making his way towards it.

Kneeling down, he poked at the screen, listening to the small piings it made. Looking at the buttons, he pushed one, jumping when picture appeared on the once black screen. Blinking quickly, he stared at the box, and then at the buttons.

"Channel...vollume...power. What the heck does that mean?" he muttered, frowning, reaching and pushing the channel button.

Instantly it went from the news to cartoons, and if Goku wasn't used to technology doing this to him, he'd have yelled. Instead, he panicked, hoping it was broken. But if it was, well, then this was a really cool way of breaking something. Sitting down, he crossed his legs and sat close to the box, watching it. This was how Nataku found his new "guest" an hour later, after he had finished making...something or other. He wasnt sure if they were spring rolls, but then again, he couldn't really cook. He was more of an instant ramen person than a toaster or stove person.

"You shouldn't sit so close." Nataku said, walking up behind Goku.

Goku tilted his head back, blinking up at the younger teen. "Whys that?"

"You'll ruin your eyes."

Goku pouted, but stood up. "Is the food ready??"

"If you could call it food...but yeah."

"Eh??"

Nataku waved a hand. "Nothing, come along." he said, leading the brunette to the dining room, eying the food warily. If Goku didn't die from eating them, he'd try one.

Goku sat down and grabbed one of the rolls and shoved it in his mouth, pausing only to wrinkle his nose a bit. Nataku watched him closely. "Bad?"

He shook his head. "Not _bad..._But not exactly what I remember spring rolls tasting like."

"Thats cause I cant cook."

"You did yesterday" Goku pointed out, reaching for another roll.

He shrugged. "That was all instant stuff."

"Oh..."

They were quiet, Nataku opting to let Goku eat. He didn't really want to eat those things, and hell, Goku was inhaling them. If this sort of eating habit kept up, he'd have to figure something out. His father wasn't going to give him money for food, and Nataku didn't even want to ask him. He'd need a job at this rate. Goku shoved the last roll down his throat humming happily. He wasn't full, but it'd do.

"That wasn't so awful."

"I'm glad you think so."

The rest of the day passed relatively uneventful, spent with Goku and Nataku watching tv. The most that happened was when Nataku forced Goku to bathe, brush his hair, and dress into something that wasn't covered in dirt. What could he say, he had a lot of white rugs and furniture, and god knew his father would maim him if Goku left a stain. He wasn't up for that, thank you very much. Goku sat on Nataku's bed, fiddling with his now wet and sufficiently brushed (and sprayed with bug spray, just in case) hair. Most of it hung down his back, dripping onto the neat bed sheets beneath him. Nataku was digging through his closet, wondering what Goku could wear.

Shifting a bit, the brunette looked around the sunlit room, noting how different it looked in the light. The floor was clean, save for some comic books, making Goku wonder if the younger teen cleaned a lot. Along the walls were shelves and a tv stand, both lined with action figures and books. Blinking, he noted the shelves weren't neat at all. Figurines were laying down, close together, unorganized at all. The books had pages falling from their sides, leaning heavily upon each other, as if they were dominos that had frozen when they fell.

"Found it!" Nataku exclaimed, stepping back from the closet

Goku jumped, looking over, frowning. A red shirt was thrown at him, and he gasped as his vision went a soft and cottony red before tugging the shirt from his head. He glowered half heartedly before slipping it on, noting that it had some cartoon on it. Now rummaging through his dresser, Nataku didn't glance back at the other as he said, "Its an old anime shirt. You can have it, it doesn't fit me. Too big."

Goku plucked at the fabric, noting the figure on the front of the shirt. Raising an eyebrow, he didn't comment. It seemed Nataku liked cartoons. A few seconds later, a pair of blue jeans were also tossed to him, and in no time, Goku was fully clothed in clean clothing once more. He hugged himself, forgeting what it had felt like to be clean.

"They're not much, but its a start." the raven haired teen said, closing his drawers and walking over, holding a hair tie out to Goku, who took it.

Shrugging, the brunette tied his hair back, replying, "Its fine. Its better than what I was wearing before."

Nataku glanced at the clock and bit his lip. He was dreading the day his father returned, which would be tomorrow at the earliest. He hoped he wouldn't just up and chuck Goku out, his conscience would kill him... that, and it was sorta cool to be around a demon. He kept forgetting what Goku was, so he supposed that was why he was so relaxed around him. Lets face it, the brunette didn't exactly fit his description of a terrible demon. He wasn't even sure that he WAS a demon, but he wasn't going to say he wasn't so soon.

With that, the two spent time lazing about and eating. Well, Goku ate, but that wasn't the point. Goku was anxiously watching cartoons, completely absorbed in it. Nataku watched the tv, raising an eyebrow. Goku was cheering on Sailor Mars, and sitting a foot away from the tv, eyes large and bubbly. When finally the show was over, Goku sat back, weepy looking.

"Nooo, it never said what'd happen to the pink girl!!" he wailed, heart broken.

Nataku twitched a little, wondering how the priests could consider THIS to be terrifying. "Heart breaking." he said sarcastically.

Goku turned around, glomping him and wailing. "It IS!! Will it be on again?? Will it? I HAFTA KNOW!!" he cried, eyes desperate.

The younger teen twitched, slowly peeling Goku's arms from around him. "Yes. I'm sure it will be on tomorrow night around this time."

If it was at all possible, Goku's eyes got bigger and sparklier, a wide and happy smile forming. "YAY!!"

Nataku ceased his removing of the Goku to press his hands over his ears, trying to block out his high pitched squeal. God, this couldn't be right! Apparently Goku wasn't immune to anime, and Nataku began to formulate a plan to use this. Oh, this would come in handy, he was sure. When Goku finally calmed down, Nataku was relieved to hear him yawn tiredly. Finally, peace...

"Why don't you go to bed." he suggested.

Suddenly, the other went stiff. Frowning, the younger looked at him, noting that Goku looked almost...scared. "Goku...?"

"I don't want to sleep."

"Goku-"

"I don't wanna sleep. Just...I wanna stay up a bit longer." he murmured, hanging his head.

Nodding slowly, Nataku agreed, not knowing what else to do. "Okay..."

"Sanzo...?"

"What?" he heard the other mutter, annoyance in his voice.

"Will...will it all just end like this?" he blurted out, sitting up in bed and biting his lip.

He didn't need to explain what he meant, the blond priest knew. It was what everyone was thinking, weather or not they admitted it. They clung to the journey, if only a little. It had done things to them, things that a simple life in their respective homes never could have done. And none of them wanted to to lose those things. The sound of shifting across the room echoed in the cool night air, and then it was silent.

"Course it wont, stupid monkey..." he heard, though the insult had no real bite to it.

Goku sighed in relief. If Sanzo thought it wouldn't, then he could rest assured it probably wouldn't. Or, he'd like to think that. Either way, he nodded and laid back down in his own bed, relaxing. After a moment or two, his eyes began to close, though he didnt want to sleep just yet. As his eyes closed, he thought one more time back to what Sanzo said, letting it be like a lullabye to him as he fell asleep.

"Right..." he mumbled. "Thanks Sanzo..."

"Tch. Welcome..."

The sun shone through the open window, landing in a soft square across his eyes. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, Goku rolled over, falling over and landing on the floor with a thump. Blinking, he sat up slowly, rubbing his head tiredly. Frowning, and looked around and noted that he was in a sunlit living room, his back against the couch and he had fallen sideways. That was odd, he hadn't remembered falling asleep. stretching, he heard his joints pop, his back starting to feel less cramped. Scratching his bushy head, he began to stand, when he realized something was off.

He was alone. Looking around quickly, he began to panic. Alone, alone again? So soon? He stood, turning a full circle to see the living room fully. Nothing, no one, no Nataku. Forcing back his panic, Goku began to think. Panicking never helped, if anything, it made things worse. But he couldn't help it, he'd only been out of that cave for...two days? He didn't want to be alone right now, not so soon. In all his panic, he hadn't noticed the letter that had fallen off of him when he had rolled over.

He took a step, intent on looking for Nataku, when a papery crunch sounded, and Goku paused. Looking down, he removed his foot, seeing his name written in semi-decent hand writing. His heart pounding loudly in his chest, he snatched the paper up quickly and read it.

_Goku,_

_Left to go to school. Tried to wake you up, but you sleep like a friggen rock! (_angry anime face)

_Anyway, should you need me, either WAIT (highly encouraged) or come find me at this school._

_Theres instant food in the kitchen, just read what it says, and you'll have food. DONT make a mess _

_or light my kitchen on fire!! (_spazzing anime face) _But anyway, I'll be back around three. Take care till then._

_Nataku._

Goku looked the paper over twice, pouting. Who the heck did he think he was, just leaving him like this!! Well, he'd show him! (that, and secretly, Goku missed him already) with that, he looked around for shoes or something, remembering how it felt to run around barefoot on cement. It wasn't pleasant. And Sanzo said he had to so... In the end, Goku didn't find shoes, BUT who needed shoes!! He had SOCKS. Flinging open the apartment door, he ran out at top speed, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Leave me home alone will you...just you wait Nataku!!"

lllllllll

TADA!! (is all happy i finished eet) next chapter, yayness. ish. it'll be like inuyasha gone WRONG! cause wrong ish fun. and goku shouldnt even attempt to be a ninja. and gojyo is mean enough to "help" goku track down nataku, dress and all.


End file.
